marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy Matheson
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = (Formerly) |movie = *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Black Widow'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Winter Soldier'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Eliza Dushku |voice actor = |status = Alive }} Stacy Matheson, born Stefanya Melnikova, was a former assassin who worked for the Black Widow Ops Program. After fleeing Moscow due to her failure in refusing to kill her target, she traveled to the United States of America and lived in Alabama as an activist. She then married an Inhuman farmer named Leon Matheson and the two would have a son named Kevin. Stacy enjoyed her new life and threw her past behind. Biography Freed Under the alias "Super Widow", Stefanya was ordered by her superiors to assassinate a former operative of the Black Widow Program Rodion Steshenko, who had been hiding in Moscow for eleven years. Upon finding Steshenko in a family mansion, she saw him laughing and eating with his wife and children. Despite being forced to comply in eliminating the target, she aimed her gun directly at him, only for him to spot her and grab his child to duck. She managed to shoot him in the shoulder and made an attempt to end him, only for Steshenko's family to shield him. Stefanya tried to force them to move with her weapon locked in her hand, but Steshenko's family refused. While Steshenko tried to convince his family to save themselves and let her kill him since he knew who she was and the program wouldn't stop hunting him, Melnikova started to experience flashbacks of her life as a girl and remembering what had happened due to all the screaming from Steshenko's kids. She dropped her weapon and fell on her knees, sobbing for what she had done and convinced Steshenko to kill her instead. Steshenko refused to kill her since he saw that she broke free from her superior's control and convinced her to run like he had. Starting a New Life Knowing that her superiors would hunt her down, Stefanya went on the run from Moscow and ventured across the world where she settled in the United States of America. Black Widow Campaign Attacking Romanoff At some point, Stacy had been living in Nekbraska with her husband and newborn son. After rocking her child to bed, she attacked Agent Natasha Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D., whom she recognized as a member of the Black Widow Ops Program. Believing that the Black Widow Ops Program sent Natasha to retrieve or kill her, Stacy fought against her across the house and refused to go in willingly and would die to keep her child safe. After Natasha gained the upper hand and beaten her, Stacy pleaded to kill her, but not to harm her family, but when Natasha revealed that she too left the Black Widow Ops Program and defected to join the agency S.H.I.E.L.D., she saw her as a friend. Relationships Family *Beverly Matheson - Mother-in-Law *Leon Matheson - Husband *Kevin Matheson - Son Allies *Rodion Steshenko - Attempted Victim turned Ally Enemies *Black Widow Ops Program *Thanos - Killer External Links * * Category:Americans Category:Black Widow Ops Program Operatives Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Matheson Family Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Russians Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Super Soldier Serum Users